Playground Battles
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: Huey and Riley's first fight at J Edgar elementary. Oc's aren't major characters.


**Boondocks oneshot - Playground fights **

_This is my first boondocks oneshot, and I based it off of the first snipit of season three episode none(I think). I noticed that no one made a story about Huey and Riley getting into fights which was something they apparently did often. Please give feed back! I've never really wrote fight scenes before. _

"Hey, Huey."

Huey flipped the pages of his book, disinterested in what his little brother had to say. He had been this way since the move, grumpy and irritable, not wanting to talk to anyone. The eight-year-old normally could care less, but right now he needed his brother back. Frustrated, but not wanting to show it, Riley sat down next to his older _brother,_ waving his arms and saying,"so these nigga's won't let me play wit them cause they say I is cheatin', when I ain't no cheater."

Huey sighed but didn't look up, turning the page. Riley glanced around the play ground and saw the five white boys approaching, the biggest one holding Riley's basket ball. "Huey, they took my basketball and said I should go back to the jungle I crawled out of." He smirked, watching the ten year old's grip on his book tighten, despite trying to ignore him.

Riley knew what to say next.

"They won't let me play cause I'm black."

This got the ten year olds attention; he shut his book and stood, setting it down, and Riley couldn't help but grin. Now they were in for it.

As Huey walked towards the boys with Riley in tow, students stopped playing and stared, backing away.

They excitedly whispered to their friends, running and getting those who weren't paying attention. There was going to be a fight between the new students and Jeremy's gang, which was a group of boys that made sure no one else could win playground basketball but them. This would be the talk of the elementary school for weeks.

The pair stopped walking ten feet from Jeremy's gang, and quickly a ring of students formed around them. Spinning the stolen ball on his finger, Jeremy grinned maliciously and said,"You got a problem?"

The crowd hushed, listening intently.

Huey's frown deepened into a scowl, and he asked,"are you refusing to let my brother play because of his race?"

The kid smirked and looked to his friends, chuckling.

'Looking for an audience', Huey thought, clenching his fists.

"So what if we are? You can't do nothin' about it!"

Huey slid his feet apart and straightened his posture,"we'll see about that, racist swine." He charged the boys, and a fight broke out.

Riley lowered himself into a street fighting stance and whooped. "Aww yeah!"

The crowd chanted FIGHT as Huey and Riley engaged the boys, Riley swinging wildly and bouncing on the balls of his feet, knocking a thin kid with buck teeth to the ground, where he burst into tears.

Huey dodged Jeremy's initial blows, which to him were wild and out of control. He kept backing up during each dodge, forcing the heavier kid to lean further forward with each swing. Quick on his feet, Huey unexpectedly came close, spinning to the side and letting Jeremy's momentum force him onto the ground. As Jeremy attempted to rise Huey kicked his hands out from under him, bringing up dust as the fatter kid fell. He looked Huey in the eyes and thought it better to stay down, smiling inwardly as two of his friends came running at him from behind.

Riley gloated over his mini victory by closing his eyes and pumping his fists, yelling,"YEAH YEAH NIGGAH!" resulting in him being cut off as he was tackled by a bushy-browed kid from behind. The two skirmished, kicking up dirt and grass as they kicked and punched each other. The bushy-browed kid grabbed Riley's braids, pulling him down and punching him repeatedly in the face. Riley yelled, hitting and clawing at the kids arm in attempt to free his hair. Blood flowed freely from his nose, and was smeared on the other kid's knuckles. The crowd roared, drawing the attention of two teachers across the play ground.

Huey heard the two charge and turned around, snarling at a heavy set boy with a yellow shirt and a thinner one with a buzz cut. The thinner one made it to him first, shouted,"gonna get it darky!" but didn't expect Huey to roll to the side, ignoring him, and punch yellow-shirt in the jaw. The punch had enough force to send the kid flying, and as he rolled to a stop Huey spun and roundhouse-kicked buzz-cut away. The kid landed with a groan and began to get up, muttering phrases his bus driver had taught him. Huey jumped on the kid and kept punching him, yelling,"racist son of a bitch! I hope you die!" The little boy stopped when he felt the satisfying crunch of buzz cut's nose, blood splattering on his cheeks, and he stood, panting. Jeremy chose then to get up and charge, screaming he swung his fist at Huey, who lept up and kicked him down mid flip, landing in a crouch.

The two teachers made their way through the crowd of seven through ten year olds, yelling for everyone to quiet down just as Riley flipped bushy-brows off of him and kicked him repeatedly in the ribs. "Take that niggah! Yo'se a bit-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The male teacher yelled, taking in the sight of five white boys laying on the ground groaning, and the two new black students standing. One had blood running down his face, laughing as he looked at he and his Afro-headed brother's handy work, and the other picking a book up, ignoring the blood on his knuckles.

"PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!" The teacher screamed, red faced with fury and confusion. How could two little boys cause so much damage?

The corn-rowed eight year old groaned and whined,"Who snitched?" And the ten year old sighed, looking the teacher in the eyes as he walked past and sighed,"it was their fault."

The female teacher ran to the little boy with the buzz-cut, who happened to be her son. "Theodore!" She cried, lifting the nine year old into her arms as blood poured from his crushed nose, her cries and the moans of the children serving as background noise for the two brothers.


End file.
